Character Story (Hades Elemental Version)
Plot The was a boy named Walter, who had fun with a pull-string plushie named Butters. It was Walter's birthday. So, Butters and the gang are going to find out what Walter's opening. Butters met a newcomer, a fraggle, named Boober. The gang cannot wait to take a look at this newcomer. Boober becomes more popular than Butters. What a poor little guy. Butters, Boober, and the others saw a evil kid named Bart Simpson. Bart tortures toys just for fun. After Walter wanted to go to Pizza Planet, Butters accidentally pushed Boober out the window. Walter brings Butters instead. Boober begans to fight with Butters and they had a huge argument. As Boober leaves, Butters saw a Pizza Planet truck. He calls Boober that he had found it. They went to Pizza Planet to find Walter. But, Boober went to a crane game with lots and lots of Minions. Butters tries to get out of the crane game, but then all of a sudden, Bart starts grabbing both Butters and Boober. Bart went back home with Butters and Boober. Butters was frightened of the mutants. Walter was really sad that he lost Butters. Butters saw a giant reptile monster named Zilla, as he slowly moved away from him. Boober watches the TV commercial all about himself. He broke his arm and he can't fly. A girl named Lisa Simpson brings Boober to her bedroom to have a tea party. Boober was very upset. But then, Butters had an idea. He must go back to his friends, but it was too late. The mutants fixed Boober. Boober was strapped around by a rocket. The storm comes in. Butters needs Boober's help. He accepted Butters' apology. Bart grabs Boober and goes outside his backyard. Butters helps the mutants to save Boober no matter how long it takes. Butters scares Bart away. Butters and Boober flew up in the air, landed safe into Walter's box. Walter was now very happy that he got Boober and Butters back. Butters and Boober became friends, and they lived happily ever after. Or... is it? Voice Cast Matt Stone - Butters Stotch Dave Goelz - Boober Fraggle Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski Albert Brooks - Marlin Ronnie Le Drew - Zippy Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson and Ralph Wiggum Yeardly Smith - Lisa Simpson Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star Mike Myers - Shrek Frank Welker - Megatron EthGoesBOOM - Freddy Fazbear Dee Bradley Baker - Aragon Dragon Pierre Coffin - Bob Minion and the Minions Peter Linz - Walter Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell Notes 1. Hannah Phillips's scream has been replaced by Lisa getting so mad and shouts out, "BART!! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!", then she cries and runs to her room. 2. Butters In A White Void must be seen in the opening part of Butters and Boober Arguing. 3. This is not the UK audio version! This is the US audio version. 4. Rex's roar has been replaced by a grizzly bear roar. 5. Butters says "Wait A Minute! You- Now, Let Me Tell You Something, Fellas! You Don't Think I Meant To Knock Buzz Out The Window! Do You? Potato Head?" Photo Cast Here's The Whole Cast Of Character Story (Hades Elemental Version). Butters Stotch Looking At You.png|Butters Stotch As Sheriff Woody Boober Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Boober Fraggle As Buzz Lightyear Tmb-sq character-minnie-mouse launch 926bbbc7.jpeg|Minnie Mouse As Bo Peep Fozzie Bear in Lady Gaga & The Muppets' Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Fozzie Bear As Rex Char Mike.PNG|Mike Wazowski As Mr. Potato Head Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin As Hamm Zippy.jpg|Zippy As Slinky Dog Zumbah spread.png|Zumbah As Sergeant Humbah.png|Humbah As Army Man #1 Zingbah_spread.png|Zing Zing Zingbah As Army Man #2 Jingbah flying.png|Jingbah As Army Man #3 Jumbah fly.png|Jumbah As Army Man #4 Littlebah.jpg|Littlebah As Army Man #5 Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen As RC 242598-the-simpsons-ralph-wiggum.jpg|Ralph Wiggum As Lenny Steelix by xous54.png|Steelix As The Snake WALL-E.png|Wall-E As The Robot PatrickStar.jpg|Patrick Star As Mr. Shark Shrek.jpg|Shrek As Rocky Gibraltar Sooty in the TV Series.jpg|Sooty As Etch 81822778-scooby-doo-dog-illustration-mystery-machine.jpg|Scooby-Doo As Mr. Spell Teen-titans-go-robin-115468064143ebwwjzzch.png|Robin As Mr. Mike Minions Despicable Me.jpg|The Minions As Squeaky Toy Aliens ee9462aafc151e9a57f4f32d4fd9e1dd.jpg|Bob Minion As Chosen Alien Godzilla png s hedorah 2004 by magarame-dbfhj0f.png|Hedorah As Babyface Tyran!nosaurus Rex T-Rex (86).jpg|T-Rex As Legs It's Dragon Aragon.jpg|Dragon Aragon As Hand-In-The-Box trilogy of terror zuni bath.jpg|Zuni Evil Doll As The Frog pumpkinhead-gary.jpg|Pumpkinhead As Rockmobile Rawhead Rex.jpg|Rawhead Rex As RollerBob Really k bear Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear As Jingle Joe Minotaur (God of War Chains of Olympus).jpg|Minotaur (God Of War: Change of Olympus) As Walking Car Blob.png|The Blob As Ducky 300px-Movie_Megatron_Defiance3.jpg|Megatron As Red Pickup Truck 26-itchy-scratchy.w700.h700.jpg|Itchy And Scratchy As Two Broken Combat Carls Bomb angry birds.png|Bomb (Angry Birds) As Combat Carl MrsCream(Modern).png|Cream The Rabbit As Janie Doll CACODEMON.png|Cacodemon (Doom 2016 and Doom Eternal) As Pterodactyl Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0879.jpg|Walter As Andy Davis Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell As Mrs. Davis Baby Kate.png|Baby Kate As Molly Davis BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson As Sid Phillips Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson As Hannah Phillips Mmd zilla by sonichedgehog2-d6kdpvz.png|Zilla As Scud Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof